StarCraft II unit quotations
This is a list of StarCraft II unit quotations. StarCraft II Protoss Immortal * I return to serve. * It is destined. * There shall be a reckoning. * I feel your presence. * Our cannons shall sing. * We march to victory. * We shall obey. * I hear the call. * I am the wrath of the Khala. * For the ancients! * The battle is ours! * Our duty is eternal. * En Taro Adun! * The cycle is...unchanging. * Let darkness be parted. * The enemy closes. * These steel limbs are not my own. * The enemy has broken. * I have known only an eternity of war. * My memory is not what it was. Mothership Select Quotes * As all are one. * Justice has come! * Downloading orders. * Directive confirmed. * We await. * Direct us. * We proceed. * By light of Aiur. In game Quotes * Defensive systems failing. * Breach in progress! We are undone! * As the Khala wills. * We are the voice of Aiur. * Our systems pulse with the truth. * Our light show the pathway through the stars. * Target confirmed. * Weapon systems engaged. * The glow of the infinite is within us. Phoenix * Time for battle. * On the wings of justice! * Warp field online. * For honor! * Teleport successful. * Understood. * The skies await. * Where do our enemies lurk? * We shall rise from the ashes. * Warp field overloading. * Valour shall rise again. * I long for the skies of Aiur. * I soar to victory. * Our fury shall be unleashed. * Weapons primed. * None shall escape. * They've broken through. * Duty is my shield. Stalker * From the shadows I come. (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) Select Quotes * I will comply. * Clever. * What would you ask of us? (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) * We are intrigued. * Fear is an illusion * I bask in twilight * We go unseen (same as the Shade, from Warcraft III) * The darkness writhes * You seek our service? In-Game Quotes * We cannot be stopped. * Darkness comes! (possible reference to an Eternal Darkness monologue by Edward Roivas) * I strike from the shadows. (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) * By the shadows of Shakuras. * Twilight falls upon us all. * I cannot maintain. * The void claims its own. * We are the darkness. Void Ray * Channel the light of Aiur! * It shall be done. * All paths are seen through the prism of fate. * Calibrating warp lenses. * Phase crystals charged. * We are at full power. * Invasion commencing. * Conflict must not be seen through the lenses of desperation. * Prismatic core online. * Our wills are alligned through the holy Khala! * This vessel shall avenge. * Khas Arashad. * For Aiur! * Prismatic beams aligning. * The enemy has been purged. * Infinity burns around us. * Fire at will, commander. (Possible reference to identical Star Wars quote.) * Prismatic core failing; we require assistance! * Lock beams and incinerate. Zealot * My meditation is over. * En Taro Tassadar! * By your will! (possible reference to the phrase "By your command" from the original Battlestar Galactica) * We stand as one! * Khasar De'Templari! * My life for Aiur! * We are the blades of Aiur! * For Artanis! * Our fury is boundless! * Blades of justice! * I am Templar! I am the sword of truth! * Command me. * None shall stand! * Victory is the only truth that matters! * We cannot hold! * Justice be done! * Honour guide me! * It must be done! * None can withstand the Templar! * Combat is the anvil of will! * Our enemies must be eradicated! StarCraft II Terran Banshee *"Ready for some death from above?" *"Command, where's my back up?!" *"Weapons hot." *"Turbines at full throttle." *"Rolling thunder." (possibly a reference to Operation: Rolling Thunder, an intense bombing campaign of North Vietnam in the Second Indochina/Vietnam War) *"I think we oughta regroup." (When ordered to stop attacking) *"Now you're speakin' my language." Battlecruiser *"Who called in the fleet?" (When built) *"What is it?" *"Well?" *"You hailed?" Marine *"Armed and ready!" *"Go go go!" *"By the numbers boys." *"Boo ya!" *"Sure thing." *"Sure." *"Outstanding." *"Lookin' forward to it." *"Bring it!" *"Ten-four." *"Of course!" *"You want a piece of me, boy?" *"Medic!" *"How's that for whoop-ass?" Reaper *"The Grim Reaper is here." *"Time to get it on." SCV *"SCV ready." *"Yo!" *"We hear ya." *"What's goin' on?" *"Bad news?" *"Huh?" *"Aak! Ya scared me." *"Yeah, yeah." *"In the rear with the gear." *"Woo hoo!" *"Can do." *"(Coughs)" *"Roger." *"Yessir!" *"Band-aid?" *"I'm going." Siege Tank *"Fueled up and ready to go!" *"Hit me!" *"What's our target?" Thor *"This had better be an emergency!" *"Gladly!" *"Acknowledged." *"Confirmed." *"Done deal." *"Now, now, now!" Thor or Siege Tank *"Yuh?" *"Done deal." *"On it!" *"Alright." *"Done." *"Now now now!" *"I... inflict... pain!"(?) *"Will do." Viking *"You ready for this?" *"Transform and roll out!" (A reference to Transformers). *"Not a problem!" *"All over that!" *"Turn and burn!" (possible reference to the phrase "Let's turn and burn!" from Top Gun) *"Looks like the big boy needs a little training." (Possible reference to the Decepticon, Astrotrain, or to the backstory, where most of the pilots are pretty bad, also slang for breaking in military equipment.) Terra-Tron Recalls the Transformer slogan "more than meets the eye". StarCraft II Zerg *Like in StarCraft I, after the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. Category: Quotations